


It's not a date

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [49]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealous Oliver Queen, Jealousy, Missions, Surprises, Unexpected Visitors, caveman, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: Sara Lance and Ray Palmer come to visit Star City after Diaz is caught. Oliver's caveman actions may resurface when he follows the exchange between his wife and Ray.





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after 126 days of Oliver's release from prison.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Felicity sat in her favourite chair in their living and she tapped her knee with her finger while she didn’t even bother to hide her yawn. She was exhausted and she just needed some sleep although it wasn’t that late. Yet, she was drained because they had caught Diaz a day earlier and they had to dealt with the aftermath. 

Agent Watson had come to pick him up and Felicity wasn’t a huge fan of letting Oliver near her again. Yet, she understood why it was necessary. They had to make sure that Diaz was going to be locked up in the most secure place in the country. The Iron Heights wasn’t sufficient enough so they had to cooperate with the FBI.

Felicity stretched her arms and leaned back in her chair. She was still waiting for Oliver to come back. She couldn’t go to sleep before she saw Oliver. She would have gone with him but she had had to make sure that William was going to be okay. Diaz had used him as a leverage and Felicity was worried about him. 

William had said he was fine and he had tried to joke about how he was already used to be kidnapped by a crazy psychopath. For Felicity it had been hard to stomach how casually William talked about it. It couldn’t have been easy for him – at least it wasn’t easy for her. Felicity didn’t know when or how he was going to react to the situation. She wanted to be there for him when it he was ready.

Felicity rose on her feet and started pacing because she was too anxious to sit. She needed to move and calm her nerves. William was going to be fine and Oliver was coming back soon. There was no reason to be so stressed out but she couldn’t help it. 

Felicity bit her bottom lip and looked at her smart watch to check the time. She considered whether she should just go to bed and try get some sleep. Felicity sighed and collected her phone from the table near her chair. She started dragging her feet towards the bedroom. She could check on William as soon as she had put her pajamas on.

As Felicity walked out of the living room, she heard a knock from the front door. She frowned because she hadn’t expected anyone and Oliver of course had his own key. Felicity went to the front door and took a peek from the peephole. She saw Sara Lance and Ray Palmer behind her door. She rushed to unlock the door with shaking hands.

She opened the door and she said under her breath: “Sara? Ray?”

Her gaze shifted between them and Sara raised an eyebrow. Sara laughed and asked: “You look like you have seen a ghost. Are you okay?”

Felicity shook her head and smiled apologetically. She pointed to her head and answered: “A lot is going on in here.”

“That’s understandable considering you’ve just caught a supervillain,” Ray stated and gave her a wide grin.

Felicity nodded although she had no idea how Ray was aware of the situation. Sara cleared her throat and gazed over Felicity’s shoulder. She asked: “Do you think we could come in?”

Felicity jolted a little and stepped aside as she mumbled: “I’m sorry. Of course. Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Sara replied and moved to shrug out of her jacket. She folded the jacket on her arms.

Ray let his eyes go around the lobby and after a while he casually said: “Nice home. Oliver isn’t here?”

“Thanks and no, he isn’t. He went to make sure that Diaz will be securely locked up,” Felicity answered and smiled at him. It was good to notice that Ray’s quirky character hadn’t changed a bit. 

Then she continued: “Not that I’m complaining but what are you guys doing here?”

Sara crossed her arms on her chest and Ray eyes Sara cautiously before he answered: “We’re looking for Earth-2 Laurel.”

Felicity pushed her glasses back up the bridge of her nose and asked concerned: “Why?”

“She was here in Star City when you caught Diaz, right?” Sara asked.

“Yup. She was after Diaz so she could give Diaz a payback after Quentin’s…” Felicity babbled but her voice disappeared when she realized that she was going to bring up Quentin’s death. She bit her bottom lip and she turned her eyes down.

“Yeah, I know she was getting her revenge after my dad’s death,” Sara replied quietly and she couldn’t keep her own grief out of her voice.

Ray pressed his hand on Sara’s shoulder and squeezed it comforting. Felicity also took step forward and took hold of Sara’s hand. Felicity whispered: “I’m so sorry.”

“Thanks,” Sara replied and sniffed. 

Then she cleared her throat and regained her composure. She said: “I’m fine. Sorry about that. It was a while ago but it’s still painful.”

“There is no reason to apologies,” Felicity stated and Ray nodded in agreement.

Sara gave a grateful smile and Felicity took a step backwards. She knew how Sara hated it if someone was too long in her personal space. Sara couldn’t show her vulnerability and it reminded Felicity of Oliver. It had taken years before Oliver had been able to let anyone come close to him. 

Sara broke the silence when she clapped her hands together and said: “Back to business. You saw Laurel, right?”

“I didn’t because I wasn’t in the field but others saw her. She disappeared right after Diaz was down,” Felicity explained motioned towards the living room.

Sara exhaled deeply as they walked to the living room. Felicity sat down in her favorite chair in which she had been sitting earlier. Ray sat on the couch beside Felicity’s chair but Sara refused to sit down. She paced restlessly and rubbed her face with her palms.

Felicity turned to look at Ray and raised an eyebrow in question. He shook his head slightly and shrugged. He didn’t seem to be sure what was going on, either. Felicity opened her mouth but nothing came out and Ray wasn’t helping.

“Sara, please. Talk to us. What’s going on?” Felicity pleaded after a few minutes.

“I’m scared she might be in trouble. Laurel, I mean,” Sara blurted out.

Felicity’s eyebrows jumped up and she asked: “What kind of trouble?”

“If the FBI is in the town to arrest Diaz, they’re also interested in Earth-2 Laurel. There is no way that Samandra Watson is going to let Laurel walk away after her crimes,” Sara explained and Felicity digested what she had said. Sara was absolutely right because agent Watson wasn’t going to let Laurel go. 

Soon Sara went on: “I know she’s not our Laurel and my father had problems make the difference between our Laurel and her. Still I don’t want to see her behind bars. I feel obliged to protect her after everything although it may seem nuts. I think she really loved my dad and tried to save him. Now I need to find her.”

“What are you going to do after you find her?” Felicity asked.

“To tell the truth, I have no idea. I just know I have to offer her some kind of a chance. It took forever to find her because she followed Ricardo Diaz and he, on the other hand, was a hard man to find,” Sara answered and pouted her lips as she kept thinking of the options.

Ray gazed at Sara and asked casually: “Are you going to bring her onto the Waverider?”

Sara’s eyes snapped at Ray’s but she just shrugged. Then she replied: “I would have to talk to everyone before I could do it. We’re a team, Ray.”

Felicity smiled at them as she followed their interaction. She missed both of them although she also had a complicated history with them. Yet, being a hero was synonym for complicated. Felicity asked: “Do you need a place to stay until you find Laurel?”

Sara shook her head and offered a small smile as she said: “Thanks but we already have a place. We’re going to stay at my dad’s old apartment. I really should clean it up anyways. I have to sell it at some point.”

Felicity nodded and offered: “If there is something else you need, don’t hesitate to ask.”

Before Ray or Sara could answer anything, they heard the front door opening and the jingle of keys. Felicity hoped that she wouldn’t wake up William when she raised her voice and shouted: “In the living room, Oliver.”

Soon Oliver’s tired face popped up when he walked to the living room. As Oliver noticed their visitors, he halted and asked surprised: “Sara? Ray?”

“Surprise,” Ray exclaimed and Oliver almost choked. Felicity wanted to roll her eyes. After all these years, the guys didn’t know how to act around each other. 

Oliver took a few hesitant steps forward and gave Felicity a worried look. He shook hands with Ray and quickly hugged Sara as he asked: “What’s up, guys? What’s wrong?”

Then he came next to Felicity and wrapped his arm around her waist. Felicity leaned her head on Oliver’s shoulder and enjoyed the fact that he was finally back at home. She had been so worried about his meeting with agent Watson. Luckily, now he was there in one piece.

Sara answered to Oliver nervously: “We’re here for Laurel. I really need to talk to her and get her away from agent Watson.”

Oliver’s mouth snapped shut and his shoulders tensed up. His gaze shifted between Sara and Ray. He didn’t say anything and the silence stretched between all of them. Felicity knew that Oliver didn’t exactly know how to react when they were talking about Earth-2 Laurel. She put her hand in the back pocket of Oliver’s jeans and he turned to look at her. She shook her head slightly and Oliver nodded. Then he sighed and rubbed his face with his other hand which wasn’t on Felicity’s waist.

“Do you guys need any help?” Oliver asked after a few moments.

Sara turned to look at Roy who just shrugged. Then Sara answered: “I think we’re going to be fine. I just want to have a chat with her and make sure she is aware of agent Watson. I owe her that much for letting me know about my dad’s death.”

Once again Ray pressed his hand on Sara’s shoulder as Oliver mumbled: “I’m so sorry, Sara.”

“I know, Oliver,” Sara said and gave him a small smile.

Ray shifted uncomfortably as he let his hand drop from Sara’s shoulder. He made a little popping sound with his lips and Sara cleared her throat. Then she said: “I really think we should get going.”

“We will walk you to the door,” Felicity rushed to say and took her hand out of Oliver’s pocket. She grabbed his wrist and dragged him with her to the front door. Oliver followed her faithfully.

As they approached the front door, she babbled: “I think we should meet before you go back to the Wave Rider. I think William would love to meet you guys.”

Before Sara or Oliver had a chance to say anything, Ray answered: “We would love to. I’m always excited to meet young, brilliant minds.”

“That’s a date then,” Felicity said and smiled brightly at Oliver. Oliver looked at her in shock but he plastered a smile on his face. 

Sara and Felicity hugged quickly while the guys shook their hands once again. Then Felicity gave a hug to Ray. Sara opened the door and Felicity waved her hand to them as Oliver stand next to her, wearing a stoic expression. Ray waved back and Felicity could almost imagine Sara rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

“See you soon, guys,” Felicity exclaimed before they closed the door.

Oliver closed the door and made sure it was locked. Then he turned to look at Felicity and crossed his arms on his chest. Felicity raised an eyebrow in silent challenge and Oliver huffed out: “Did you have to call it a date?”

Oliver had a serious expression and Felicity burst into laughter. It took a real effort to speak through her laughter. She poked Oliver’s chest with her fore finger and stated: “Come on, caveman. Let’s go to take a shower.”

“Together?” Oliver asked and waggled his eyebrows.

“Well, that was my plan. We really need to save some water,” Felicity joked and ran her fingertips on his scruff.

Oliver closed his eyes and leaned on her touch. He hummed and mumbled: “Sounds like a heaven.”

“Good because it has been a rough few days,” Felicity stated and looked at him worriedly.

Oliver opened his eyes as he heard Felicity’s worried voice. He smiled at her apologetically and took hold of her hand. He pressed his lips on her inner wrist and said: “My day is getting better and better now that William is safe and I’m here with you.”

Suddenly, Oliver grabbed Felicity from her waist and lifted her over his shoulder. Felicity squeaked as she was doubled over on his shoulder. Oliver chuckled as Felicity hissed playfully: “What do you think you’re doing, mister?”

“This my caveman move after my wife has promised to go on a date with her ex,” Oliver growled but Felicity could hear laughter in his voice.

“You can’t be serious right now, Oliver. Besides, William and you are coming with us. In addition, Sara will be there too,” Felicity babbled.

Oliver started walking towards their bedroom and Felicity was still on his shoulder. She commanded: “Put me down. Now.”

Oliver laughed but let go of her. As soon as her feet touch the ground again, Felicity stared at him over her glasses, admonishing. Oliver tried to become more serious again but the corners of his mouth kept twitching. 

Felicity rolled her eyes at Oliver as she muttered: “You’re so much trouble.”

Oliver just winked his eye at her and took a step closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips on hers. Immediately, Felicity totally forgot what she had been about to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> William is excited to meet Ray and Sara. When William, Ray and Felicity start talking about science, Oliver feels a bit left out.


End file.
